Umanesimo
by SombraBlanca
Summary: La survie du monde sorcier semble de plus en plus menacée. Une étrange entité entraîne donc Harry dans un voyage mystérieux à travers le temps et l'histoire-même de la Magie.
1. Prologue

Oh bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bienvenue, je suis Sombra Blanca, jeune auteur timide et hésitante ! Alors, si ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire vous plaît, une petite review, histoire que je sache si je dois continuer ou non !

Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'espère la plus longue possible (oui désolée, l'intro est un peu courte, mais je préfère voir si la base de l'histoire plaît ou non ... Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit assez explicite pour vous permettre de juger ou non ... enfin ...)

* * *

- Laisse-toi aller, arrête de lutter, ça ne t'apportera rien de plus.

Le jeune homme continuait de courir, dérapant sur les pavés humides des sombres rues de Londres. La voix semblait se rapprocher toujours plus, comme si la course effrénée de celui-ci était inopérante.

Il tourna à un angle de restaurant, et manqua de s'écraser dans les ordures entreposées-là. Parvenant à rétablir son équilibre in extremis, il reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était. Il pouvait **la** sentir derrière sa nuque, près de ses oreilles.

- Allons, abandonne ... Ce que tu fais est si futile.

Elle continuait, morne et infatigable. Mais jamais il n'abandonnerait, trop de personne comptaient sur lui. Impossible. Jamais.

Sa course n'était pas désordonnée et irréfléchie. Il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose, un lieu salvateur.

La lune était immense, sa lumière semblait suivre le jeune homme, l'empêchant de se camoufler dans les ombres des lampadaires et des auvents des magasins.

Pourtant, alors qu'il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler d'épuisement, ses yeux soudainement écarquillés, il déboucha enfin sur une place.

Elle était pavée, et avait en son centre une fontaine faite de sculptures, imbroglio de créatures aquatiques et glacées. L'eau s'échappait de leurs gueules ouvertes en jets calmes et apaisants, retombant presque silencieusement en son sein, dans le bassin.

L'homme tourna vivement la tête, essayant d'apercevoir une chose qui était là. Qui **DEVAIT** être là !

- Oh … Tu pensais qu'il serait là ? Voyons garçon, je t'ai pourtant dit que ce que tu faisais était inutile ! Bien … Peut-être pouvons-nous arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris maintenant ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé. La lune s'était enfin cachée derrière de gros nuages lourds et gris, et les ombres des deux immeubles délimitant le passage se rejoignaient pour la plonger dans une obscurité menaçante.

En plissant les yeux, l'homme tenta d'apercevoir la … chose ... l'entité qui le suivait depuis des lieux, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner distinctement.

Une brume légèrement lumineuse et grisâtre perça subitement la noirceur, et la voix s'éleva de nouveau.

- Il te rejoindra, ne t'en fait pas. Vous pourrez sans doute vous retrouver ! … Si vous savez où vous chercher bien sûr !

La fumée s'élança d'un seul coup vers lui, et l'enveloppa complètement, le paralysant. Impossible de bouger, ses jambes ne répondant plus, sa voix était comme éteinte. Sa conscience paraissait lui échapper peu à peu, et le peu de lumière qu'il pouvait percevoir disparaissait graduellement.

Avant que les ténèbres ne l'avalent tout à fait, il pût entendre un murmure se répercuter tout autour de lui.

- Il a des projets pour toi … Mais pas ici. Prends garde à toi, je te protégerai autant que possible. N'oublie pas ! Retrouve l'_Umanesimo_, ou tout ce que tu connais disparaîtra.

Le monde s'effondra sur lui.

* * *

- Alors ?

- La mission est accomplie. Puissiez-vous avoir raison, notre survie à tous dépend de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas Aadil, **il** m'a lui-même imposer ce garçon, je pense que tu peux **lui** faire confiance.

- Je l'espère.

Les deux ombres tranchaient vivement contre la lumière sélénite. Elles restèrent immobile un instant, puis s'évanouir dans un même mouvement gracieux et silencieux.

L'avenir était en route.


	2. La Trame - Partie I

**Réponses aux reviews =)****  
**

**Nunu c moi :** Je suis contente que le début te plaise =D Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit encore beaucoup plus mieux ;)

**Yume Saint-Clair **: Oui je sais que le début était un peu … obscur. Mais je voulais quelque chose d'intrigant, qu'on ait envie de lire. Ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont s'éclaircir peu à peu =)

**best280** : Comme je disais à **Yume Saint-Clair**, le début vague était voulu, tant que ça te donne envie de lire la suite, je déclare mon pari gagné ;)

**jb (Guest)** : Oh un visiteur/une visiteuse ( ?) qui a laissé un message ! Merci beaucoup pour commencer ! Je suis ravie que mon prologue t'ai plu(e), j'espère que tu seras là pour voir la suite ;)

P.S. : Les 666 mots sont un hasard absolu ^^ … mais j'avoue que c'est la grande classe ;P

** Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire =) **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

- La situation n'est plus possible Remus, et tu le sais très bien !

Harry se leva de sa chaise avec une telle force que celle-ci bascula en arrière et tomba avec fracas. Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce le fixèrent, arrêtant leur conversation. Harry remarqua leur soudaine attention, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer quelque peu sa colère.

Il ramassa son siège, et se rassit calmement, enjoignant les autres occupants à revenir à leurs sujets précédents.

- Pardonne-moi, c'est seulement que toute cette histoire commence à me peser énormément, dit Harry en soupirant, tout en se massant les tempes.

Remus observa le garçon qui lui faisait face quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, lui laissant le temps de supprimer les dernières traces de rage encore présentes en lui.

Harry avait bien grandit depuis la fin de sa scolarité, il y a huit ans. Après la Bataille Finale et la mort de Voldemort, les élèves de sa promotion avaient demandé à refaire une septième année, la première ayant été quelque peu malmenée. Pendant qu'ils profitaient de leur première année d'insouciance depuis longtemps, les Aurors, aidés par les membres rescapés de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient chassé les Mangemorts restants.

Beaucoup de procès avaient alors eu lieu, les plus complexes en huis-clos. C'est pendant l'un d'eux qu'Harry avait souhaité témoigner. Il n'avait pas oublié l'acte de Narcissa Malfoy, grâce auquel sa victoire avait été possible. Anciennes lois sorcières oblige, la dette de vie qu'il avait contractée envers elle l'avait incité à revoir son jugement de l'ancienne femme de Lucius, mort au combat, et de son fils, Draco.

Harry avait donc présenté un témoignage objectif de leurs « crimes », en gardant bien à l'esprit un certain souvenir comprenant un blond, des larmes et l'usage intempestif de sortilèges au combien dangereux.

La participation d'Harry permit d'alléger leur peine. Ils avaient donc tous les deux passés deux mois à Azkaban, puis avaient dû participer à des travaux d'intérêt général. Une grande partie de leur fortune, ainsi que celles de tous les Mangemorts avérés, leur avait été amputée, afin de reconstruire le monde magique et de fonder des orphelinats, les pertes ayant été lourdes au niveau des parents.

Après leurs ASPIC, Ron et Harry avaient suivi une formation pour devenir Aurors. Ils furent rejoints par Draco, après que celui-ci est purgé sa peine. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient laissé leurs animosités communes de côté, et s'entendaient aussi bien que d'anciens ennemis le pouvaient. Les choses allaient cependant en s'améliorant avec le temps.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait choisi de se diriger vers une formation de Langue-de-Plomb, tentant ainsi d'épancher sa soif de connaissance.

Ron et elle se marièrent trois ans après leur sortie de Poudlard, et leur couple semblait surmonter les petites épreuves de la vie avec une grande facilité.

Harry et Ginny décidèrent de ne pas se remettre ensemble à la fin de la Guerre, ayant finalement compris que leurs sentiments respectifs ne pourraient les conduire que vers un respect mutuel et une grande affection.

Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par épouser Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard. Il avait joué un rôle clé dans la lutte contre Voldemort en devenant, lorsque la couverture de Snape était tombée, espion à son tour. Ces deux-là avaient commencé par se dénigrer, pour en venir doucement à une amitié timide, et à la fin de la guerre, un amour fusionnel.

Quelques années étaient passées paresseusement, sans que rien ne viennent entacher leur bonheur durement acquis.

Pourtant, il y a de cela six mois, un groupuscule avait commencé à faire parler de lui. Les actions étaient toujours signées d'un ouroboros peint sur les bâtiments environnants, mais les revendications n'avaient pas encore été transmises par le ou les leaders de ce parti.

Les Aurors étaient donc constamment occupés et envoyés en mission, celles-ci devenant de plus en plus dangereuses et sanglantes.

Ron et Harry avaient été envoyés sur l'une d'elle deux semaines auparavant, et Ron sortait tout juste de St Mangouste, après avoir été frappé par un sortilège inconnu de la plupart des médicomages. Hermione avait fini par trouver une solution provisoire grâce à une potion, mais Ron devait prendre l'une d'elle trois fois par jour s'il ne voulait pas voir ses organes se flétrirent les uns après les autres.

En résumé, Harry était sur les nerfs. Et ça se sentait, que se soit dans sa façon de serrer les dents, jusqu'à l'éclat légèrement fou de ses yeux émeraude.

Alors que Remus allait reprendre la parole, la cheminée du 12, Square Grimmaurd s'éclaira d'une lueur verte et des flammes jaillirent. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha de l'âtre, baguette tendue en avant. Après quelques secondes angoissantes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, actuel Capitaine des Aurors sortit précipitamment du foyer. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les occupants, pour s'arrêter sur Harry.

- Harry ! Je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite ! Suis-moi, je te raconte sur place !

La voix légèrement paniquée de l'homme sortie immédiatement Harry de sa léthargie, et l'un après l'autre, ils rentrèrent dans l'âtre, laissant le reste du petit groupe perplexe, légèrement frustré et passablement inquiet.

* * *

Les deux Aurors arrivèrent l'un après l'autre dans le bureau de Kingsley, avec plus ou moins de grâce. Harry n'avait jamais pu se faire à ces saletés de voyage en Cheminette.

Pendant que Harry tentait de retrouver autant de dignité qu'il pût espérer en avoir tout en étant couvert de suie de pieds à la tête, le Capitaine des Aurors s'était assis à son bureau et avait sorti sa baguette.

Il tapota celle-ci sur la poignée d'un de ses tiroirs afin de le déverrouiller. De là, il extirpa une trousse noire, d'aspect rugueux, très certainement en cuir de dragon. Il en vérifia rapidement le contenu, et bondit littéralement hors de sa chaise, tellement son empressement était fort. L'action n'avait pas durée plus de quelques secondes, et Harry, à peine remis de son voyage précédent, se sentit tout à coup accroché par le nombril, sensation typique du Portoloin.

L'arrivée du Sauveur ne fut pas meilleure que celle en Cheminette .

Grommelant tout en se remettant sur ses pieds, Harry songeat rapidement à la réaction qu'un certain Maître ès Potions aurait eu en le voyant ainsi.

Il ne put cependant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, puisqu'en relevant la tête, il vit enfin ce qui avait mis l'Auror dans cet état de panique.

Le monde brûlait.

* * *

_Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas encore rentré dans le vif du sujet, je voulais d'abord bien poser la trame du chapitre d'introduction. Et ça va me prendre plus de temps que prévu._

_Je voulais quand même poster un petit quelque chose, puisque je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais continuer l'histoire, étant rentrée dans ma période de partiels aujourd'hui-même ='(_

_Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre aura été un peu moins abscons que le précédent =)_

_Tchusssss xxx_


	3. La Trame - Partie 2

**kthi **: Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise :D Je vais mettre les bouchées-doubles pour vous combler de joie ;)

**bdf007 **: Merci pour ton grand commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu te sois posé(e) ces questions, ça veut dire que tu as "analysé" ce que tu as lu ... Bref ça me fait plaisir. Pour répondre à ta première remarque, il me semble avoir bien montré que l'histoire se déroulait bien après la Chute de Voldemort, puisque j'ai décrit les parcours de quelques personnages depuis lors. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas explicite, je vais voir ce que je peux faire =)

Ensuite pour l'histoire avec Narcissa, dans le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, celle-ci "sauve" la vie d'Harry (après que Voldemort est lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry, il demande à Narcissa de vérifier si celui-ci est bien mort. Pour, sûrement, assurer au maximum la vie de Draco, elle ment à Tom en lui annonçant que Harry a été vaincu, permettant donc à celui-ci, au final, de triompher) =D Voilà j'espère que mon explication t'a remis la scène en tête ^^ Sinon je t'encourage à relire la fin des Reliques de la Mort =)

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Harry resta immobile devant le carnage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Les maisons du petit quartier résidentiel où il se trouvait étaient en proies aux flammes. Kingsley ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il le prit par les épaules et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements d'horreurs et les craquements des bâtiments en train de brûler.

- Ecoute-moi Harry ! Ta mission n'est pas de t'occuper de la bataille-même ! Snape a été envoyé ici avant toi afin qu'il puisse soigner les blessés grâce à ses potions. Mais une créature est apparue de nulle part, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de l'emmener. Néanmoins, il a activé la balise que nous donnons à tous nos agents de terrain en cas de problème. Nous avons donc pu le localiser, et il n'a pas bougé depuis. Il faut absolument que tu le retrouves et que tu le mettes à l'abri. On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre maintenant !

Harry sentait ses yeux s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure que le discours de son capitaine avançait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait vu Severus nulle part à Grimmaurd avant que Kingsley vienne le chercher. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui, et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme éprouvant. Il jeta un regard incertain vers le lieu de combat, et aperçu rapidement quelques uns de ses collègues du Bureau des Aurors aux prises avec des … choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues jusqu'à maintenant.

S'il avait dû donner un nom à ces créatures, il aurait très certainement pensé au Sinistros. La description qui lui avait fait Ron semblait correspondre au physique de ces choses. D'énormes chiens, de 3 mètres de haut, tout en muscles et en poils d'un noir ébène. La lumière de la lune faisait luire leurs yeux fous et se reflétait sur leurs dents effilées comme des rasoirs. Ils paraissaient étrangement comme vaporeux. Mais au vue des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés sur les Aurors, et sur le village, Harry se doutait bien qu'ils devaient être aussi lourds que grands

Kingsley le secoua rudement par l'épaule pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Snape ! Va chercher Snape bon sang !

Un courant électrique le prit par surprise, le faisant bondir et arracher des mains de son patron le boîtier servant de relai à la balise du Maître des potions. Il commença à courir sans plus se préoccuper du voisinage jusqu'à ce qu'un épais nuage de fumée surgisse devant lui.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes. Le souvenir d'un brouillard dans un labyrinthe magique lui vint en tête, si bien qu'il ne sût comment réagir face à l'apparition. Apparition qui coupa gentiment court à ses interrogations en lui adressant la parole.

- Je suis venu te chercher Potter.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Bondissant tel un diable de sa boîte, il contourna le nuage et continua à courir, tout en jetant malgré tout des regards au-dessus de son épaule pour voir si … Le nuage était effectivement en train de le suivre.

Harry maudit sa malchance légendaire, jeta un nouveau regard sur le boîtier qu'il tenait en main, et son cœur se serra légèrement lorsqu'il vit enfin clairement où Snape se situait. Il put enfin situer le village dans lequel il se trouvait. Snape et lui s'étaient déjà rendus sur les lieux pour un rendez-vous sans importance et ils avaient été charmés par une petite place quasiment cachée par des immeubles vétustes. Snape était sur la place.

* * *

_(reprise après le prologue)_

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il garda les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière pour ne pas montrer qu'il était réveillé. Réflexe de survie oblige. N'entendant rien, ni respiration, ni bruit de pas, il entrouvrit délicatement ses paupières, afin de distinguer quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à savoir où il se trouvait.

Tout ce qu'il pût découvrir, c'est qu'il faisait nuit. La belle affaire. Il entreprit doucement de se lever, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Rien d'anormal ne se passa quand il fut enfin sur ses pieds, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, l'inquiéta encore plus.

Le boîtier lui avait échappé des mains lorsque l'ombre l'avait enveloppé. Mais le lieu où il se trouvait n'ayant rien à voir avec la place sur laquelle il était quelques secondes/minutes/heures auparavant, le seul moyen de retrouver Severus avait disparu. Et ça le mettait dans un état d'anxiété intolérable.

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Harry souffla plusieurs fois par la bouche avant de relever les épaules et de se tenir bien droit au milieu de la clairière où il avait atterri.

Une clairière ... Bien bien bien ... Quelques épineux tordus délimitaient l'étendue herbeuse, Harry se dirigea vers eux afin d'être un minimum à couvert au cas où ... Il patienta, camouflé dans l'ombre des pins, afin d'être sûr qu'aucun piège, traquenard, et autres joyeuses surprises ne l'attendaient pas au tournant.

Et surprises, il n'y eut pas. Il sortit sa baguette magique (qui, Merlin merci, était gentiment restée dans sa poche pendant la course, l'enlèvement et la chute). Il prononça le _Lumos_ lui permettant de se diriger sans se casser la gueule sur chaque racine, et commença à marcher vers ... Bah peu importe, de toute façon il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien être.

* * *

_Voici donc le début des explications éclaircissant (je l'espère) un peu le prologue ! _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant (Et oui, c'était bien une demande déguisée pour avoir des petites reviews :3) _

_Tchusssss xxx_


End file.
